


Tales From Another Broken Home

by x_anathemaX



Series: Tales From Several Broken Homes [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Frank has a stuter, M/M, Past Relationship(s), things start out bad but get better I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_anathemaX/pseuds/x_anathemaX
Summary: Gerard and Frank have been best friends since 6th grade,but something happens,after they've both graduated collage Frank just...disappeared, one night Gerard got a worrisome phone call-----------The summary is bad but the actul,story is so much better





	Tales From Another Broken Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I orignally posted thi two months ago...but I decided to change somethings,enjoy. -WolfKingFox

Gerard groans wondering why somebody is calling him at such an unholy hour,he decides to answer anyway. 

He reaches his arm out from the safety of his blanket,grabs his phone and hits answer, "hello?" he grumbles.

"yes um hello? Is this Gerard Way?"

"yeah who's asking?" 

"I'm calling you about Frank Iero..."  
\----------------  
"FRANK!!!!" Aaron screams from the kitchen "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" 

Frank flinches at his 'boyfriends' yelling,  
"coming..." he slowly stands up and limps downstairs.  
"yes Aaron...?" 

"make me a fucking sandwich or you'll get it worse than last night"

Frank tensed up and nodded,he quickly got to make Aaron's sandwich. 

Once he was done he reluctantly went over to Aaron and handed him the sandwich, 

"h-here y-you-u go..."

Aaron grunted,he ripped the sandwich from Frank's hands.

"Get me a beer too." Aaron plainly commanded.

Frank sauntered off to go grab a beer from the refrigarator.He opened up the fridge door then snaked his small hand around the alluminum can. 

Frank makes his way over to Aaron and holds the can outwards for the other to grab, "H-her-e y-you go..."

Aaron looks at Frank with a extremely furious look,it reminds Frank of when he'd do something stupid as a child and his mum would get so mad att him for it. Aaron quickly stood up still not facing Frank,after several moments of silence Aaron turned around and slapped Frank, "I told you to just set it down on the table boy!" Aaron growled.

"I had planned on watching that football game tonight but instead, I see I have to teach you some manners." Aaron smirked as he undid his belt as he walked over to Frank. Frank knew where this was heading,Aaron would beat the shit out of Frank,leave him writhing in pain on the floor,go to bed, and somehow expect the other to get to bed before he awoke the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? -WolfKingFox


End file.
